Grey Knights
In the tabletop wargame Warhammer 40,000, the Grey Knights are a mysterious Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines specifically tasked with combating the dangerous daemonic entities of the Warp and all who wield the powers of the Chaos Gods. They act as the military arm or Chamber Militant of the Ordo Malleus, the Daemon Hunters who form the oldest branch of the virtually omnipotent Imperial Inquisition. Unlike the standard Space Marines, every Grey Knight is a potent psyker, yet no Grey Knight has ever been corrupted by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Historyhttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=1Edit Legend has it that the Grey Knights were founded on the order of the Emperor himself, at some point between the start of the Horus Heresy and the events of the Second Founding. Though the Chapter's origins are uncertain about the details (see below about origins), it is thought that the Emperor ordered the creation of a force designed to fight Chaos1. It was the Horus Heresy that demonstrated that a powerful military force specializing in fighting Chaos was necessary. Originally they were thought not to be descended from any of the original twenty Space Marine Legions, having been created from a unique gene-seed, rumoured to come from the Emperor of Mankind himself1. Another possible source for their gene-seed is a purified 'cocktail' comprised of gene-seed taken from the eight Loyalist Space Marines of the Traitor Legions, presented to the Emperor by Malcador the Sigillite, during the Siege of the Emperor's Palace. Malcador had been charged by the Emperor to gather a group of people whose loyalty, courage and strength of mind was unquestionable. The resulting eight Marines possessed paranormal skills that were kept dormant (in respect of the''' Council of Nikaea's previous ruling during the Great Crusade that the use of psychic powers was forbidden to Space Marines) and they had cast aside their former loyalties to their Legions and Primarchs because of those Legions' corruption by Chaos. The Emperor is believed to have responded, "Malcador, you have judged well. These eight Space Marines do indeed have a vital role to play in the future of the Imperium, though veiled in secrecy will they be." The Grey Knights are permanently attached to the Ordo Malleus branch of the Imperial Inquisition. The Grey Knights are unique among the Space Marines as the only Chapter to have full knowledge of the dark secrets of Chaos - they alone completely know of and understand the existence of daemons and of their appearance in the real universe, and they alone are best equipped to battle and defeat mankind's most terrible enemy. While other Chapters and Imperium forces have some knowledge of daemons and how to fight them, only the Grey Knights are privy to the darkest, deepest secrets that the Ordo Malleus possesses on these creatures and how to defeat them123. In the Space Marines' long history the Grey Knights hold the highest honour of all: Not one Grey Knight has ever turned to Chaos or betrayed the Emperor. Due to their secretive nature, little is known about the Grey Knights' operations. Under their great fortress-monasteries on Titan lie countless Grey Knight heroes, although few outside the Inquisition and the Chapter itself will ever know they existed. Organisationhttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=2Edit While the Grey Knights are technically Space Marines, they do not involve themselves with the ordinary activities of the other Space Marines. They do not know their Primarch, and are not listed under any Founding. They are instead attached to the Ordo Malleus, charged with uncovering and expunging the heretical taint of Chaos wherever it is found4. Each successful Grey Knight recruit is given a suit of Aegis Armour and a Nemesis Force weapon, and is assigned to a squad under the leadership of a sergeant called a Justicar. The Grey Knight can ascend to the position of Justicar, and then from this point may be awarded the Crux Terminatus of the Grey Knights (which would also be accompanied by a suit of Tactical Dreadnought Armour). Elite soldiers within the Terminator corps can be promoted to the position of Brother-Captain, or even to the position of Grand Master of the Chapter. Multiple Grey Knights may hold the rank of Grand Master at the same time, working together to guide the Chapter as a form of ruling council. At all times, a Grand Master of the Grey Knights traditionally is a member of the Inner Conclave of the Inquisition1. (Note: Tactical Dreadnought Armour, or "Terminator Armour," is worn by both Brother-Captains and Grand Masters.) Headquartershttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=3Edit The Grey Knights' fortress-monastery is located on Saturn's moon of Titan. This world is also home to the Librarium Daemonica, the Imperium's foremost repository of information relating to daemons, Daemonology and the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Although Titan is the Chapter's homeworld, squads of Grey Knights are scattered throughout the galaxy, in order to best respond to the threat of Chaos, wherever it may strike. Unlike almost all other Space Marine Chapters, the Grey Knights do not follow the tenets of the Codex Astartes in the matter of force organisation. Due to the unique manner in which the Grey Knights are recruited and trained, each warrior progresses through a series of pre-ordained ranks and will operate in a particular squad led by an individual of higher rank, rather than being assigned to a particular battle company. These squads may be called upon to act independently from the main body of the Grey Knight force, and have to operate at full efficiency even when light years away from the rest of their Chapter. As such the Brother-Captain who is the leader of each Grey Knight squad is obeyed immediately and without question by those under his command. Recruitmenthttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=4Edit Considering the role of the Grey Knights in the Inquisition, potential recruits are put through even more stringent trials than other Space Marine Neophytes. The recruits are drawn from across the galaxy and brought to Titan for testing. The most advanced bio-engineering and psycho-surgery available is utilised to condition the Neophytes, and each recruit must pass the six hundred and sixty-six Rituals of Detestation, to prove that he is capable of withstanding horrors that would break even the greatest of normal Space Marines. Upon success, the recruit also has all of their prior memories erased[1], the better to ensure their absolute and unwavering loyalty to the Emperor, and to prevent psychic daemons from using one's own fears, memories and feelings against them. One of the main criteria for selection into the Chapter is that the recruit must show great psychic potential, as the entire Chapter is made up of psykers. Once they begin to undergo the standard process to transform into a member of the Grey Knights, the new Grey Knight is also implanted with silver hexagrammic and pentagrammic purity wards under his skin which cover his entire body. Unlike normal Space Marines who first serve in their Chapter's Scout Marine company, Grey Knight Neophytes are awarded a suit of power armour (or Aegis Armour) and are immediately pressed into service. They then move through the ranks as detailed above; this is due to their elite training. They surpass any other type of Space Marine in combat and in every trial. They are the elite of the Space Marines and serve as the right hand of the Emperor. They are the greatest army of the Imperium and mankind's most potent weapon against the evil forces of Chaos. Combat Doctrinehttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/warhammer40k/images/1/15/Grey_knights_codex.jpg Added by Yokai44 Most engagements of the Chapter will involve a single squad of Grey Knights supporting an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor, or a local force of planetary law enforcement, military forces or Imperial Guard. For the most serious daemonic incursions, several squads of Grey Knights numbering ususually about 20 Marines are collected around the presence of a senior Brother-Captain, or even a Grand Master. In these circumstances, Tactical Squads will attempt to establish a beachhead in the Chaos-tainted area, before the Terminators and senior Marines teleport down to the surface and engage the primary daemon, banishing it back to the Immaterium. The very presence of Grey Knights upon the field of battle is painful to Daemons and their kin. Their psychic purity and sonorous chants of detestation repel the daemonic and make it hard for these entities to maintain a grip in the physical universe. This means that Grey Knights gain immense advantages against Chaotic opposition, but the high expense of an individual Grey Knight leads to its own tactical problems - for all their power, Grey Knights will always be badly outnumbered and must focus upon the fast and lethal application of force. A Grey Knight force also contains a high proportion of troops who can teleport through the Warp into battle, a high-risk maneuver which can turn the tide of a battle if deployed well. Equipmenthttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=6Edit As the Grey Knights are an elite Space Marine Chapter engaged in fighting Daemonic infestation, they have access to specialised equipment not available to other Chapters. Among these powerful and arcane items are the Psycannon, a powerful heavy weapon, armed with ritually inscribed silver and blessed 'bolts' which are capable of damaging Daemonkin far more than the standard Bolter. Another heavy weapon used by this Chapter is a sanctified Incinerator which utilizes promethium which is mixed with sacred oils and then is ritually blessed to give it an even greater effect on the daemons that it is used upon. Grey Knights may also utilise standard Space Marine weapons or equipment, although this is much rarer. In addition, Ordo Malleus Inquisitors and Grey Knight Hero units obtain powerful equipment designed to weaken the resolve and skill of Warp-spawned foes. This equipment can range from simple Storm Bolters to the powerful Psycannon or relics such as the Grimoire of True Names, and even a legendary Daemonhammer. Nemesis Force weaponshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=7Edit Nemesis Force weapons are sanctified Force weapons, usually taking the form of a sword, halberd or spear. Sometimes a rare Nemesis hammer or mace will appear, though Nemesis weapons can take the form of any close combat melee weapon. Each Nemesis weapon is consecrated and anointed with sacred oils, psychically-charged, and inscribed with religious scripts that are anathema to Daemons. Original Nemesis Force Weapons had Storm Bolters built into the shaft of the weapon, but newer models separated the ranged weaponry from the melee blade. Like all Force weapons available to the psychic warriors of the Imperium, the power of the weapon itself directly corresponds to the psychic talent of the wielder, and as the Grey Knights are some of the greatest psykers of the Imperium, they are truly devastating weapons in their hands. Because of this quality, the entire Chapter is able to wield these weapons, and every member is a hero in his own right. However, due to the inexperience of younger recruits, the Nemesis Force Weapon delegated to lower ranks will be weaker in terms of strength than their higher level counterparts. This makes the weapon effectively "evolve" as the bearer progresses through the ranks, his psychic powers intensify and he masters the weapon. In the hands of a Grand Master, these Force Weapons are some of the strongest in the galaxy (a Grey Knight Grand Master is more than capable of beating a Daemon Prince or a Carnifex with a single cut). Aegis Armourhttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=8Edit The unique suits of power armor and Terminator armour worn by the Grey Knights are incredibly well-crafted; anointed and inscribed with prayers and wards, ritually consecrated and psychically-charged. Working in tandem with the Grey Knights' formidable psychic powers, the Aegis Armour protects the wearers from the effects of the Immaterium and the Daemons it spawns. The armour's ritual blessings and psychic resonance also serve to confound the perception of any enemy, resulting in an effect called the Shrouding. As well as its psychic properties, the armour itself incorporates a Stormbolter which, when combined with the skill of the Knights themselves, can be used with equal effectiveness in both ranged and melee combat. When circumstances dictate, the weapon can be loaded with psychic force-touched ammunition. The Liber Daemonicahttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=9Edit A copy of this book, its contents drawn from material taken from the Librarium Daemonica on Titan along with the battle rites of the Grey Knights Chapter, is carried into battle by every single Grey Knight, in a compartment in his armour's chest plate. The book is also represented in Grey Knight iconology, on the chestplate and pauldron of both their power armour and Tactical Dreadnought armour (Terminator Armour). It is a symbol of the greatest weapon of mankind against the forces of Chaos - an unshakeable faith in the God-Emperor of Mankind. Dreadnoughtshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=10Edit Like other Space Marine Chapters, mortally wounded Grey Knights are sometimes placed within the massive robotic battle armor known as a Dreadnought. Unlike other Chapters, however, Grey Knights do not look upon this extension of their life as an honour - all Grey Knights desire to be brought to the crypts underneath the Temple of the Emperor on Titan and laid to rest with their brothers rather than continuing their lives inside a machine. As such, Grey Knight Dreadnoughts are extremely rare. Starshipshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=11Edit Like other Space Marine Chapters, the Grey Knights' primary mode of transportation is the strike cruiser class of Imperial starship that is exclusive to the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. However, the Grey Knights' starships are specially modified in several ways. One is the hexagrammic and anti-daemonic wards that are built into the entire ship from bridge to landing struts and every bulkhead in between, similar to those that are placed under the skin of the Grey Knights themselves. These wards lend the ship added protection from the forces of Chaos. Also, the Grey Knights' strike cruisers are equipped with significantly more advanced armour than the starships of other Chapters. This is to allow them to close with more powerful foes and reach their destination safely, since the Grey Knights must fight more powerful enemies than the standard Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Finally, the landing and drop pod bays are enlarged to be able to deploy larger numbers of Marines faster.The crew of Grey Knights strike cruisers are all strictly mind-wiped to prevent the possible taint of Chaos corruption, and are given a key word which will kill all the crew members on a Grey Knights strike cruiser should it fall into the hands of the forces of Chaos. The modifications to the Grey Knights' ships are made possible by two factors. The first is their fortress monastery's location on a moon of Saturn, its close proximity to Mars, the greatest Forge World in the Imperium of Man, allowing access to technology that was forgotten or is impossible to replicate anywhere else in the Imperium (this could also explain the high quality of all Grey Knights equipment). The other reason is the resources that the Ordo Malleus gives the Grey Knights due to their position as the Ordo's Chamber Militant. Abilities of the Grey Knightshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=12Edit The Grey Knights have many abilities that standard Space Marines lack. These are psychic based and work on a gestalt principle in which the more Grey Knights present, the more powerful their psychic abilities become. Besides these powers, they are highly-skilled close combat fighters. Grey Knights who are masters of the spear are able to win against even the most impossible of odds3. Unlike Space Marine Librarians or other psykers, their power is deemed free of the taint of the Warp and they are the only psykers allowed in a Black Templars Space Marines army5. The Shroudinghttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=13Edit Through prayer and the combined gestalt psychic power of the Grey Knights, they are able to blind their enemies with their sheer faith in the Emperor. For an enemy to fire upon a Grey Knight, he must first determine if he can spot the unit. Holocausthttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=14Edit Units of Grey Knights Terminators are able to take the Holocaust psychic power as a whole. They are able to harness their gestalt psychic ability. If successful, a Grey Knight Terminator can incinerate opponents at close range using this power (in tabletop terms it uses the Large Blast Template). It is a manifestation of the hate the Grey Knights feel, and is completely capable of burning a daemon clean of its bones. This power is especially terrifying because whatever is destroyed by the Holocaust dies in the Warp as well. It can burn the souls of mortals to nothing and can banish daemons as if they were but a bad dream. Rankshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=15Edit The Grey Knight hierarchy, like that of the Space Wolves and Black Templars, is drastically different from Codex Astartes-adherent Chapters. The biggest difference is that the Grey Knights do not have an acknowledged Chapter Master3. *Battle-Brother:' The standard Grey Knight. Equipped not only with the famed Aegis suit, the standard armament of a Grey Knight includes a wrist-mounted Storm Bolter of perfect craftsmanship and a Nemesis Force Weapon. Each weapon is unique to its owner, having been attuned to his particular psychic signal. They can take the form of a Halberd, Sword, Axe, Hammer, Mace, Maul, Scythe or even a Morning Star. Newly accepted Battle-Brothers will be inducted into fresh squads led by a Justicar, eventually developing their abilities in leadership, weaponry, psychic ability and armed/unarmed combat. Upon demonstration of above average ability in one of these areas they take their place in either the Assault Teleport, Heavy Purgation squads or become Justicars themselves to lead new batches of recruits. *Justicar:'' Justicars are the leaders of the latest recruits to the Grey Knights - although it should be noted that such recruits may have been fighting the Emperor's foes for up to a century. This is the first step on the path to becoming a Grand Master. Justicars also lead Grey Knight Terminator squads, although such leaders are usually referred to as 'Brother-Captain' (more detailed below) rather than Justicar. *''Terminator:'' Like all Space Marine Chapters, the Battle-Brothers wearing Terminator armor are the elite warriors of the Grey Knights. In addition to possessing more powerful armor, they also use their psychic powers actively as opposed to passively in combat. It is also speculated that they go through the Emperor's soul binding as part of their final initiation, which (if true) would make their willpower and stoicism far beyond even the most dedicated servants of the Imperium. They also have the same special weapons options - incinerators and psycannons (although they are wrist-mounted rather than two handed) - as their standard power armor-wearing Battle-Brothers, but some exceptionally strong Marines may wield thunder hammers and storm shields. *''Brother-Captain:'' Usually the leader of a Grey Knight Terminator squad, he may also be the force commander. Like his brethren, he wields a Nemesis Force Weapon in combat, and also possesses considerable psychic powers. *''Grand Master:'' The highest rank attainable by a Grey Knight, a Grand Master is - by virtue of his esteemed rank - a member of the Inner Conclave of the Inquisition and the council of Grand Masters who govern the Grey Knights Chapter. A master daemonslayer, the Grand Master always wears Terminator armor and wields a force weapon in combat, and is also a powerful psyker. Few, if any, Daemons have been able to stand against a Grand Master of the Grey Knights and survive. The death of such a powerful defender of the Emperor's will is always mourned by the Grey Knights and the Ordo Malleus - though no common citizen of the Imperium will ever know of him. Due to the amount of experience, and enemy kills, needed to become such a warrior, Grand Masters are typically ancient, millennia old, Space Marines. Appearancehttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=16Edit The symbol of the Grey Knights Chapter is an open book, with a sword stabbing through it. In all accounts of the Chapter, this always remains constant. However, there are at least two different documented versions of the Grey Knights' Chapter colours. Earlier portrayals show the Chapter's Aegis armor as being black, with ornate silver gauntlets, shoulderpads, and decorations with the Chapter symbol displayed in gold. The second source depicts the Grey Knights as wearing silver Aegis armour, with ornate gold decoration prevalent on many parts of the armour. The latter is the currently accepted livery, black and silver colour schemes being already well-used in several named Chapters, most notably the Deathwatch Space Marines who are the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. In both cases, each individual Marine bears personal heraldry, either on their shoulderpad, or on a small shield positioned over the left shoulder, facing forward. The heraldry designs incorporate black, white and red, with iconography usually made up of swords and skulls. For Grey Knight Battle-Brothers and Justicars, heraldry often includes squad markings. However, Grey Knights in Terminator armour are permitted to use their own design, with one half typically depicting their own heraldry, and the other half simple battle honour markings. Notable Members http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=17Edit Grand Master Mandulis http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=18Edit One of the few that died during the first war for Armageddon, Mandulis led a force of three hundred Grey Knights on the Chaos-corrupted world of Khorion IX in an attempt to vanquish the daemon Ghargatuloth back into the Immaterium. His Nemesis weapon becomes a plot device in a sequence of events that come into play after he vanquishes the daemon into the Warp for one thousand years. The sacrifice of the three hundred Grey Knights results in the banishing of Ghargatuloth. None, save the body of Grand Master Mandulis and his Nemesis weapon, were recovered. He is mentioned several times in Grey Knights by Ben Counter, and his sword is thought to be the only weapon capable of destroying Ghargatuloth again. Brother-Captain Stern http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=19Edit Brother-Captain Stern has served the Grey Knights for many long years and is a prominent Daemonhunter. His most famous act was when he destroyed the Cult of the Red Talon and banished its instigator, the Lord of Change Daemon named M'kachen, back into the Warp for one hundred years and a day. When the vengeful daemon finally returned, he vowed to send Captain Stern into the realm of the dead no matter what the cost. He appears on the battlefield to face Stern every chance he gets, or if unable to come personally, sends one of his most powerful servants to attempt the deed for him. Stern is approximately 400 years old and has battled M'kachen three times so far. Each time, the Brother-Captain has proven his ability to withstand the power of the Daemon and defeated the creature. Justicar Alaric http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=20Edit Justicar Alaric leads, from Ben Counter's Grey Knights, Dark Adeptus, and the recently released Hammer of Daemons a strike force of the elite of the Space Marines, the Grey Knights. In Grey Knights, Alaric finds himself and the men under his command hunting down the Prince of a Thousand Faces, Servant to Tzeentch, the daemon Ghargatuloth. Along the path Alaric hunts down Hidden Cults along the Trail of St. Evisser, who in turn has become a vessel of the enemy. When his Inquisitional aide, Ligeia, finds her mind being warped by the powers of the Daemons, and is subsequently executed at the prison of Mimas, Alaric has to decipher the secrets of the Trail himself. His quest finally leads him to Vulcanis Ultor, the Hive Superior of the Trail. It is here, after a brief battle with the confused Sisters of Battle of the Bloody Rose, does Alaric make his way into the Fallen Saint's tomb, and face off against it and its unimaginable strength. It is only when his Battle-Brother Terminator Justicar Tancred smites the Saint that Ghargatuloth comes into being. By saying the Daemons true name, Alaric brings the creature into the physical realm, where with the help of all the loyal Imperial forces nearby they banish the Daemon Prince back to the Warp for another one thousand years. Qualities normally buried by the training of a Grey Knight such as imagination and creativity are actually notable traits found in Alaric. Combined with his Space Marine physical and psychic abilities, his sharp mind was the decisive factor that allowed him to survive on the daemon world of Drakaasi where he was captured and stripped of his armor. These characteristics may be deemed as unstable and unwanted among Grey Knights, thus preventing Alaric from attaining the rank of Brother-Captain. However, Inquisitor Nyxos seems to have special plans to better employ Alaric's skills within the Inquisition. Terminator Justicar Tancred http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=21Edit In the novel Grey Knights by Ben Counter, Tancred is revered as the best swordsman Justicar Alaric has ever seen, second only to Brother-Captain Stern himself. Tancred himself could become a Captain in his own right, but chooses the life of the elite soldier instead. Having never met his match in battle, nor finding an agent of Chaos strong enough to contend with him, Tancred finally met his death at the summoning of the Daemon Prince, Ghargatuloth. The Grey Knight strike force sent to stop the rising of the Daemon met the Herald of the Prince of a Thousand Faces, who was none other than the Daemon-warped corpse of Fallen Saint Evisser. Standing four times the height of a Grey Knight, the Saint fought the strike force and slaughtered any Marine who strayed too near. Tancred, wounded and wielding the Sword of Mandulis, rose from the smoke and approached the Fallen Saint, saying a time-honored Battle Prayer of a Martyred Grey Knight, "I am the Hammer. I am the sword in His hand. I am the Gauntlet about His fist. I am the Bane of His foes and the woes of the treacherous. I am the End." With two of his Battle-Brothers, Justicar Santoro and Justicar Alaric, Tancred beheaded the Saint, and allowed Ghargatuloth to be born, giving Alaric the chance he needed to say the Daemon's true name. In doing so, Tancred gave his life, but brought about the banishment of the Prince of a Thousand Faces. Neither his body nor his armor were found in the aftermath of Ghargatuloth's banishment, which has left some to speculate that he may still be alive. Battle-Brother Dvorn http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=22Edit This Marine is in all three of Ben Counter's Grey Knight Series books, always wielding his Nemesis Force Hammer, a strange weapon for a normal Grey Knight but perfectly suited to him. He survives all three encouters with Chaos that we know of, and in the final book, Hammer of Daemons it is revealed that after the Massacre of Sarthis Majoris Dvorn has been granted his own suit of Tactical Dreadnaught (Terminator) Armour and a place among Brother-Captain Stern's Terminator Retinue. Brother-Captain Leodegarius http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=23Edit Leodegarius appears at the end of Part 3 of Graham McNeill's "The Killing Ground", the fourth installment of his Ultramarines series. When the Omphalos Daemonium (a daemon train that traverses the Warp to wherever its daemon master wills it) dumps Captain Uriel Ventris and his Sergeant, Pasanius, on the world of Salinas, after they completed a death oath in the Eye of Terror and sought to return home. While upon Salinas, they sent an astropathic message to the Ultramarines' fortress on the world of Macragge. A Grey Knights outpost intercepts the message, and learns of Uriel's and Pasanius' foray into the Eye of Terror. A squad is immediately dispatched to test their faith and flesh. While on Salinas, and after these tests, the Grey Knights aid Uriel and the Salinites in defeating the unfleshed and vengeful spirits of wrongly murdered Salinites. Footnoteshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grey_Knights&action=edit&section=24Edit #'^' While Grey Knights are not part of the Ordo Malleus, they are a Space Marine chapter permanently attached to the Ordo Malleus. 2. They do NOT retain any memories of their previous life. 3. Although permanently attached to the Ordo Malleus they do not answer to the Ordo but work with the Ordo Malleus because of the similarity of their work. However, if a representative of the Inquisiton is present, the Grey Knights look to them for orders, no matter their rank, as seen in Ben Counter's book 'Dark Adeptus' where Justical Alaric looks to Interrogator Hawkespur for orders, although he technically outranks her. Note that Grey Knights refuse to work and fight alongside radical inquisitors, that is, those inquisitors who attempt to harness the power of Chaos in an attempt to defeat it. 4. It should also be noted that as Games Workshop are about to release the new daemon codex, most of the rules in the old Daemonhunters codex that have aided Grey Knights against daemons may not work, until the Grey Knights have their rules updated as well. Category:Organizations